Gryffindor and Slytherin
by Aimers
Summary: The founding of Hoqwarts! Gryffindor falls in love with a muggle, only to anger his best friend, Slytherin, but can Helga Hufflepuff save Salazar from turing against the school?
1. Godric Saves the Day

            Godric Gryffindor, a tall blonde man about 20 years old, stood up from his wooden chair in a local pub, left a bronze knut on the table, and walked through the doors of Hoggy's Happy Bar into the cool crisp shadows of the evening. It had been a long day for Godric.  His job as an assistant teacher at Warton's Wizard School was tedious and dull and his best friend and fellow scribe, Salazar Slytherin, was out of town until tomorrow.  

            Godric didn't have a horse, and he couldn't afford to buy one of those new horseless-brooms so he was stuck walking home.  Everything was quiet until he heard a child's scream.  Racing in the direction of the noise, Godric knew no fear.  He was never one to shy away from danger.  He rounded the corner of Ashton and Mulb street to witness a boy of about 10 or 11 years old trying to defend himself from an attacking Banshee.  The boy knew nothing about magic.  

"Go away!" The red headed child tried shouting as he waved a stick. "Stop it!"    Uglyladyleave!"

            Godric aimed the stunning spell at the Banshee, relieved that it hit her square in the eye, as  it had zoomed past the moving boy and missed him by inches.  

            Godric had never stopped running and as he reached the crime scene he grabbed the boys arm, turned the stick the boy had been using for a wand into Portkey, and transported the two of them to the front door of the Ravenclaw family.  His friend Rowena, her husband Richard, and their little baby Rachel lived on the edge of the City, as did most magical families.  

            Rowena was startled to hear a knock on the door.  She was even more startled to hear the urgent calls of Godric Gryffindor.  "Not again she thought."  as she put Rachel into her crib.  

"Godric, you didn't go off fighting trolls again, did you?  How many times do I have to tell you that courage can mean making oneself vulnerable to getting hurt, or it can mean protecting someone.  You don't have to look only for monsters to prove your worth, now you…."  She stopped talking when opened the door and saw that Godric was not a bloody mess. A little boy was.

"what…how…who.." She stumbled to get out the question.  Nothing like this scene had every turned up on her doorstep

"Rowena, I need you to think of a solution to this." Godric looked at her.  "You are the smart one."

"Yes, but I'm not a nurse, Godric.  This boy should have been taken to the muggle hospital.  They deal with injuries."

"Rowena, don't you see the bigger problem?  This boy can't defend himself.  A Banshee attacked, and this boy's life relied on my timing and abilities…"

But Rowena cut him off, she already understood the issue Godric was still trying to put to words.

"Are you a wizard, young man?"  Rowena said, looking sternly at the red head boy who had not spoken since his feeble jinx attempts.

"I'm not a muggle!"  He said defiantly, though Godric and Rowena could see he was still shaken.

"Of course you are not.  Now what I meant was have you been trained as a wizard?"

"My dad taught me to hold a wand"

"Though obviously not how to recognize one.."  Godric said under his breath, as he tossed the portkey stick aside.

"Did he teach you spells to protect you?  Do you know what attacked you?" Rowena questioned.

"He said he'd get to that.  And it was an old woman that attacked me.  But if you'd be kind enough not to spread that around I'd be much obliged.  If you could say that it was a giant instead..."  

"Don't be silly, Mr. Uhh," 

"Johnny Hart." The read head said proudly.

"Mr Hart, that was a banshee.  A magical creature.  One you should be aware of." Rowena said, but she was looking into the distant as she said it.  Her expression was the one Godric knew to mean "I am deep-in-thought-so-watch-out-'cause-inspiration-is-coming."

Godric knew that Rowena did her best thinking alone so turned to Johnny Hart and said, "Now Johnny, are you a local boy?"

"Yes sir. Three blocks that way and then two more that way." 

"Ok, I'll walk you home, but why don't you lead the way."  Godric waved goodbye to Rowena and turned to follow Johhny.  "Say Johnny, why was that Banshee attacking you?"

"I don't know.  Didn't like my face I guess.  But then I didn't like hers.  I was telling' my friend about how her nose looked liked my dog's and I guess she over heard.  My friend got away, but I wanted to stay and test out my magic."


	2. Two New Ideas

            Salazar Slytherin walked into Warton's Wizard school a week after Godric's heroic rescue.  Salazar had dark hair and eyes.  Title the feeling around him was always one of great awe and sophistication.

            It was time for work. Godric and Salazar worked as assistant teachers, but today was their turn to do scribe duty.  This was their least favorite job to do, because it entailed hand-copying dozens of tests and letters home.  This was way before muggle Xerox machines, and a magical method of photocopying hadn't been invented yet.  

            Godric had arrived earlier than Salazar and was already copying a test on how to polish your wand.  

            "Hey Godric, how's scribe duty so far?"  Salazar said as he took a seat across from Godric.

            "Wonderful.  I mean, this is just what young wizards need to learn. Forget actual magic, wand care is what really matters!" Godric always had a sarcastic edge at work.  He was not too in love with his job.   "So Salazar, how was your trip to the jungle?  Meet any new snakes?"

            "Not bad actually; I convinced a boa constrictor to give me tour of the part of the jungle that tour guides never go.  You know how it is, too many scary animals.  But the snake knew how to just glide around the Rabitronicator's hole.  I didn't get attacked once."  Salazar said smugly.  He had always been proud of his ability to communicate with snakes.  He was the only one he knew that could do it, and so far his research hadn't even come up with a name for his gift, let alone the names of wizards who possessed it.

"Salazar, do you like working here?" Godric asked, seriously.  

            Salazar was about to make a wisecrack about the obvious question when he realized that Godric only wore that expression when he had a plan.  He answered instead., "Well, no I don't.  But I like teaching.  And this is the only wizard school in the area."  

            Godric was grateful for his friend's serious answer. "That's what I've been thinking about. Or rather, Rowena and I have been thinking about.  She thinks we could start our own school.  Teach children what we want to teach them."

"Actual magic."  Salazar was quick to grasp his friend's idea.  They were always like that; thinking at the same pace and understanding each other.   

Godric continued, "Exactly.  You heard about young Johnny Hart, right?  He didn't even know what a banshee was!  Kids that age, ten or eleven, should be able to learn that stuff."

"Well let's go do it.."  Salazar stood up to leave.

"I didn't mean right now.  We have work to do."  

"Godric.  You need to be more ambitious.  Go after your goal.  If you want to work at another school, you need to quit working here.  It'll create urgency in the situation." 

Godric was always amazed at Salazar's determination. "But we won't have jobs, Salazar, think about that."

"Yes we will. As soon as you walk out of here you will be a Founder. It may not pay yet, but its as better job than this one." Salazar was halfway across the room.

            Godric jumped out of his chair and beat his friend out of the door, away from Warton's Wizard School.  "Let's go to Hoggy's Happy Bar to celebrate our new positions"

"I knew you'd see it my way."  Salazar said.

As they walked down the street toward Hoggy's, Godric's head turned as he saw a brown haired girl about 19 years old sweeping the front steps of what obviously was a muggle household.  

            "She's so beautiful."  Godric stuttered as he nudged Salazar to look in her direction.

            "But so dirty.  Can't you see the mud on her dress?  It seeped out from her veins where the dirty blood flows."  Salazar sneered.  He had always believed muggles to be beneath him.

            "How can you say that?  She has does nothing to deserve that, nothing to provoke that!"  Godric was shocked at how high Salazar's nose had been turned up.  How dignified a pose Salazar was shifting his body into.  

            "A Rabitronicator need not move or make a sound for a human to know that it is an evil creature.  One look is sufficient.  The same theory applies to humans.  You can just tell when a person is not magically inclined, when a person is filthy.  It's called instinct, Godric.  Honestly. I thought you had it." Salazar stopped glaring at the muggle woman after he spoke this to look straight into Godric's disbelieving eyes.  

            "Salazar.  Let's forget about this.  We were on our way to celebrate."  Godric was not brave enough yet to stand up to his friend, Salazar.  

            The muggle woman had looked up to see the two handsome men turn away from her.  She smiled at the blonde one when he turned back to have another look at her.  


	3. Meetings and Deals

            "So Godric, what share does Rowena Ravenclaw have in this school of ours?" Salazar questioned as they entered Hoggy's Happy bar.  

            "Rowena wants us all to have an equal share.  She thinks we should work together to create it and then we should all take teaching positions to maintain our connection."  Godric explained matter-of-factly.  He was being a little cold toward Salazar ever since he insulted the pretty muggle lady. 

"We can work on that.  Hey, Urgundo!"  Salazar called to Urgundo Sagell without catching the annoyance in Godric's tone.  Urgundo was the middle aged owner of Hoggy's.

"Hey Sleaze!  Godric!  What are you two celebrating this early in the afternoon?" Urgundo liked to talk with his guests, especially Godric and Salazar because they always had adventurous lives to tell him about.  

"We're celebrating the founding of the greatest Wizarding school in the world!"  Godric called to Urgundo, making his voice sound cheerful; he didn't want to make Urgundo feel uncomfortable by not happily responding to his eager question. 

"Never heard of it, boys."  Urgundo teased, wanting to hear more about this latest quest.

            The three of them enjoyed their drinks while Godric and Salazar explained the school idea.  They laughed more and more about it as Urgundo asked sillier questions and they became increasingly tipsy.  Godric loosened up and forgot his frustration with Salazar, I mean they were starting a school together, what did muggles have to do with magic anyway?

"So what color are the walls going to be?  Warton's walls are green with yellow and pink stripes." Urgundo asked, they had already decided that the classrooms should be located underwater so that the penalty for ditching would be drowning.

"We were thinking red and green.  That way it would be like Christmas all year round"  Godric said. "Hey, my glass is empty again…"

"Well I'll let the next round be on the house if you name this underwater Christmas Palace after me.  "Hoggy's Wizard School' sounds like a very smart place." Urgundo stated.

"Deal."  Salazar and Godric said in unison as they passed their empty mugs to Urgundo.  

            It was much later that day when Godric and Salazar stumbled out of Hoggy's after a final toast to the success of Hoggy's Wizard School with an underwater branch of Hoggy's Happy Bar in the teacher's lounge.   

"I'm going to go tell Rowena of our great plans.  She'll love them!  She used to be a great swimmer when we were young!  'Later Professor Gryffindor!"  Salazar called as he left in the direction of the Ravenclaws. 

            Godric was about to head home when he remember the brown haired muggle beauty.  He decided to take the long way home so he could pass by her house again and maybe just catch another glimpse.  

            A light was on in her house, but he didn't her inside as he walked very slowly past the open window.  He turned around when he reached the end of her house and decided to casually stroll by again, and maybe she'd be there now.  He whistled so he would seem inconspicuous, but that was a bad idea, as his whistling was always off key and drew stares from people wondering where the awful noise was coming from.  He reached the other side of her house with no better luck and turned around to continue on his way when the door opened and out popped her head, searching for the maker of that bad music. 

            Godric immediately stopped whistling when he saw her.  In fact, he stopped doing everything.  Stopped moving, breathing, and thinking.  

            "Were you whistling just now?"  the brown haired girl asked Godric.  Godric could see her brown eyes, a few freckles, and little piece of her hair that curled around her left ear.  "Was it you who made that noise?"  She asked again when he failed to speak the first time.

"Yes, ma'am, but I am sorry.  I will never do it again.  Ever again.  No more whistling."  Godric stammered.

The brown eyed girl smiled.  "You needn't be that drastic.  Just don't whistle around here anymore.  I wouldn't mind if you did it three streets over."

"Then I shall move five streets over and still I won't whistle.  I can't run the risk of the wind picking up and blowing the sound to your ears.  You would think I disobeyed your wish."     

Now the girl laughed, which surprised Godric, because he hadn't thought he had been funny.  In fact, he had been serious.  

"You are too cute.  What is your name?"  She asked, looking in to Godric's eyes.

            Godric's thoughts were racing now, "Cute?  That's almost insulting. Unless it was a compliment. Unless she meant 'funny' or 'good-looking.'  Too hard to tell…but at least she wants to know my name!"

"My name is Godric.  Godric Gryffindor.  May I ask you the same question?" Godric managed to say, and more amazingly, managed to say while looking back into her eyes.

"Persephone (per-seh-fo-nee) Athenor" 

Neither knew what to say after this.  Persephone began to play with the loose piece of hair around her ear and Godric took an interest in looking at his dirty shoes.  

Godric spoke next, "Persephone.  That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you.  Godric is quite interesting as well."

"Persephone, would you like to take a walk?"  

"Yes, Godric, I'd like that."

The two of them ambled along the streets of the city.  They passed Warton's Wizard School but Persephone could not see it.  She talked about the latest Jousting tournament, but Godric did not follow muggle sports, though he took an interest in it to spark conversation. 

            Godric found it surprisingly easy to talk to her.  His last girlfriend, Ana, had been a witch and conversation could cover both the magic and muggle world.  But for some reason he found more things to talk about with Persephone than he could remember discussing with Ana.  And, he had never had the nerve before to talk to such a beautiful girl.  Ana had been pretty, but to Godric, Persephone surpassed anyone he had ever met.  Talking to a muggle had never been more exciting.


	4. Helga and Hogwarts

            Godric and Persephone had agreed to meet again the next afternoon.  When Godric awoke that sunny morning, it was all he could think about.  Godric wanted to run to her house and wait until his three o'clock date, but he had another meeting this morning.  A business one.

            Salazar and Rowena were already waiting outside Warton's Wizard School when Godric arrived.  Godric pulled his toughts away from Persephone and tried to focus on persuading Mr. Warton to help them with their new school.  

"Hey Sal, Rowena.  How long have you two been waiting?"  Godric asked.

"Not long.  We wanted to arrive early.  You know, to make a good impression."  Rowena answered.

"I didn't think it was necessary to make a good impression.  Mr. Warton already knows us.  He knows what the meeting is about.  I'll bet he's made up his mind already."  Salazar was never one to try to soften a situation, and to him, the glass was half empty.

"Smile once in a while, Salazar.  See where it gets you." Rowena remarked as the door opened. 

            Mr. Warton stepped outside to welcome them in.  He was a short, bald man.  Even though he was getting on in years, he wore fashionable clothes and always tried to appear respectable.   

            Mr. Warton was in charge of Warton's Wizard School, and though the school was a joke when it came to teaching magic, Mr. Warton was still the most respected educator in Wizard England.  They wanted him to sponsor their new school to give it some credibility.

            "Good Morning, Mr. Warton.  You are looking very well."  Rowena smiled and was the first to shake him hand.  Godric and Salazar followed suit.

            "Thank you Mrs. Ravenclaw.  Won't you three come inside."  Mr. Warton held open the door.

            "So this is why you two quit all of a sudden. You wanted to start a better school.  A _real school.  Warton's is not enough for you, and yet you need my help to leave it behind."  Mr. Warton could be very intimidating when he wants to.  And he wanted to intimidate Godric and Salazar._

            The three of them were at a loss for words.  But luckily, or unluckily, Mr. warton continued.  "How much money do you need?  Or do you have all the money, and merely need my name?"

            "Mr. Warton, we would like you to be involved in the new school in anyway you wish.  We have recognized you reputation as a fine educator and realize that your involvement with the project could only be beneficial for us all."  Godric smiled at himself for his response, which he thought had been very well worded.

            "Well, lucky for you, I have thought about how I would like to be involved before this metting…."

Salazar muttered, "I told you" to Rowena, who pretended to ignore him, but laughed to herself at Salazar's childlike bluntness.  

"…And I do think your school is a better one.  I would like to retire from running Warton's school, and I do not think anybody could run this establishment as well as I have.  So, if I close Warton's, and if I notify my students about your school, and if I give you my staff and library materials…would you name the place after me?"

            This last part stunned the three of them.  Mr. Warton was promising them everything they needed for the school, but the name they had decided on was "Hoggy's."  Even Rowena thought that was a cute name for a school. 

            However, slippery Salazar Slytherin skillfully closed the deal, "Alright Mr. Warton.  That sounds peachy.  The only problem is that Mr. Urgundo Sagell, has already promised us financial support in return for naming the school after his business, 'Hoggy's.'  Would you consider the name "Hoggy- Warton's," as a compromise?"

"'Hoggy- Warton's School of Wizardy,'  It sounds grand." Mr. Warton said.

            Rowena, Godric, and Salazar felt like celebrating again.  They did not go to Hoggy's, Rowena felt more like having lunch than alcohol. Instead they went to Salazar's family home.  The Slytherin's always had good food.

            Salazar's pretty 18 year old sister, Sara, opened the door.  

"Hey Sal.  Hi Rowena.  Godric, it's nice to see you again."  Sara had a secret crush on Godric.  She smiled at him and looked out expectantly with her deep brown eyes, 

            "Sara, you look lovely today.  We were just coming here to eat, please join us."  Godric didn't realize how his words would later infiltrate Sara's dreams.  Godric was typically oblivious, and besides, his heart was pining for Persephone, whom he would meet in 3 hours and 43 minutes, according to his new watch.

Salazar thought Godric would make a good match for his sister.   Godric was nice, smart, and pureblood, everything his only sister deserved. 

"Alright, I'll go set up the food.  My friend Helga is over and she's join us too."  Sara hurried off.

When Sara was out of earshot, Salazar said, "So, Godric, is my sister looking lovely today or were you just in a good mood from the meeting?"

"Both.  So Helga's here?  Her dad owns that land with the big lake on it near Hogsmeade.  You think we could get her to ask her dad to let us build the school in that lake?" Godric didn't pick up on why Salazar had brought his sister into the conversation.

"Boys.  Business talk is over.  And besides, a school in a lake?   I thought you two were joking." 

            "No, Row, it's a great idea.  Noboby else could steal our magic secrets, muggles couldn't see it, students wouldn't leave…"  said Godric. 

            "Plus, its never been done before, so we'd get a lot of recognition for trying something so bold, so daring, so dangerous…"  Continued Salazar.

"So dangerous, so stupid.  Honestly, I'm working with two idiots.  I need another woman to balance out this two against one thing.  It's not working being the only sensible one here." 

"Oh get over yourself, Rowena.  We can be sensible."

"Yeah, I agree, so that's two to one, the boys win!"

"Exactly my point… I need someone on my side…"

Sara came back into the entry room, this time with her friend, Helga Hufflepuff, a strawberry blonde 18 year old with bright green eyes and a warm smile.

"Did you three want lunches or not?  Helga helped me make sandwiches."

The five of them walked toward the kitchen.  

Rowena pulled Helga aside.

"Hey Helga, I haven't seen you in while, what have you been up to?" 

"Oh not much, Rowena.  I learned everything that my magic tutor knows last year, so my days have been really boring.  I've been looking for a job to keep myself busy, is it true that Godric and Sal quit Warton's. Do you think he'd hire a female teacher assistant?"

"Helga, I wouldn't even consider Warton's."  

"But its the only school in England."

"Not for long.  We are starting Hoggy-Warton's School of Wizardry, and I'd like you to be a founder and help Godric, Sal, and I with the decisions."  

"Oh, I see, you need another woman?"

"Desperately!  Helga, they want to put the place underwater!"   

"Alright.  I've got two suggestions already.  Could we make it a school for Witchcraft _and Wizardry?  Girls have really gotten pushed aside recently.  And, if Mr. Warton and Urgundo don't mind, let's shorten the name to 'Hogwarts.'  Because "Hoggy-Warton's" is really a mouthful." _

"Helga, I am amazed.  You are going to fit in perfectly!"


	5. Taking Sides

            "Helga! Rowena!  What are you two talking about?"  Salazar called to the girls who were still in the hallway.

            "Business.  But we've finished, so you better have saved some food for us!"  Rowena jokingly answered as she and Helga moved into the kitchen.

            "What sort of business, Row?  I thought we'd finished with that."  Godric looked up at her with a mouthful of a turkey sandwich made especially for him by Sara.  

            "Helga is going to be the fourth founder of 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _and Wizardry.'"  Rowena said as she sat down and took a bite from an almond butter and jelly sandwich._

Both Godric and Salazar looked stunned, and everything was quite as the two men took in the news.  

It was Sara Slytherin who spoke first.

"Helga, why didn't I know about this?"  She said, puzzled.

"Well, Sara, I just found out myself."  Helga answered shyly. 

"Why did they ask you and not me?  I'm a witch, too" Sara's words made everyone uncomfortable.

"Sara, I just figured that since we already have one Slytherin in the group that it would be in the school's best interest to branch out."  Rowena tried to put in logically.

"Is that all I am to this group?  'Salazar's sister'?"  

"No Sara, you are a wonderful witch."  Rowena said.  She gave Godric a look that told him to say something nice.

"And a great sandwich maker." Godric added, though he wasn't looking at Sara, he was still trying to read what Rowena wanted him say from her facial expressions. 

Sara of course noticed everything Godric did, and she was hurt by his seemingly false compliment.

"Oh, gee.  I can cook.  Now I'm a wonderful person." Sara said sarcastically, turning her head and then her hips toward the door and walked out of the kitchen.    

The Founding Four remained seated at the table.

"Rowena, why didn't you ask Sara?  And why do we even need a fourth?" Salazar asked with a very cold, serious expression on his face.

"I told you.  I didn't want things to always have to be two against one. If there were four, then we could debate issues if it was two against two, and if it was three to one then things wouldn't seem as unfair to the person who disagrees."  Rowena thought this sounded like a good argument.

"And you thought Sara would always side with me instead of you?" Salazar stated, still with an edge to his voice.

"I thought that Sara, having been raised in the same house as you, would see issues much the same as you do.  I wanted Helga because she would bring something new.  She already though of a name!" 

Rowena had not expected Salazar to be so cold, but as she answered, she wondered why she was surprised.  Of course Salazar would be rude to her.  He wanted to get his sister into the group, and he wouldn't give up his ambitions easily.

"Well Sal, Rowena does make a point.  You and Sara are very similar.  And Hogwarts is a wonderful name.  Neither of us could have come up with it."  Godric was trying to keep the peace between his two closest friends.  

"Godric, it's so nice of you to try to smooth things over.  But how would you know my sister?" 

"I've known her as long as I've known you!  And so has Rowena!" Godric argued back.  

"As if you've ever _really_ known us."

            It was weird for him to be arguing with Salazar.  Before trying to found this school they had hardly ever fought. They never had anything to fight over.  They had been friends that hung out and had fun together.  Though they had worked together, they had never puts their hearts into their work.  They had never tried to reach an important, meaningful goal together.  But now that they were all trying to put their hearts into their work, they found that their hearts lay in different places. And that all those sunny days of friendship had never left time to dig beneath the surface of discover if they actually were compatible. 

"You all go way back.  You have been friends for along time.  Sara really is a great witch.  If you want her to join I won't mind."  Helga said, trying to remain loyal to both Sara and Rowena at the same time.

"Of course Sara is a great witch.  But I'd prefer it if you'd remain. Godric, Salazar, why don't the three of us vote on whether to keep Helga in." Rowena said.  "I vote that Helga becomes the Fourth Founder."

"And I vote that she doesn't."  Salazar said.  "Godric, looks like you break the tie."

Godric had to think only for a minute.  He knew Salazar would be furious if he voted to keep Helga.  But at the moment, Godric wasn't caring what Salazar would feel like. 

"I think Helga would be a wonderful asset to Hogwarts.  I vote she stays." 

Rowena smiled at Godric.  

Salazar reached across the table to shake Helga's hand.  

"No hard feelings, Helga.  Welcome aboard."  Salazar said, hiding his disappointment as his share in the school dropped from one third to one fourth.  But he decided not let one little road bump ruin his vision for the future of the educated wizarding world.   He was already planning ways to make sure that Slytherins would always dominate the school. 


	6. The Kiss and the VIW

            Godric, Rowena, and Helga left the Slytherin house very shortly after the little meeting.  Helga had said a quick goodbye to Sara, who still looked upset, but was most likely faking it to try to get her way.  

            Walking out of the Slytherin house with Helga felt right to both Godric and Rowena.  It seemed that the old friendship between Godric, Salazar, and Rowena would not have lasted if the pressures of building a school fell only to those bonds.    

            "Helga, I am so glad you joined this group.  Salazar, Row, and I have all been very close friends for a long time, and it really helps to bring some new blood into this business.  At least, I don't feel like I have to always side with Salazar, like I used to when we were younger."  Godric said.  

            Rowena nodded along to what Godric had said.  He had spoken what she was too nervous to put into words.  Rowena had realized that Helga needed to join in the founding, or else there would have no separation between their work and their friendship.

"Thank you.  I feel truly honored.  Hogwarts is such a noble goal.  I really believe that we are going to make something great.  The four of us.  We all bring something different."  Helga said, "So let's meet again soon, I have lots of ideas already."

"Alright, Helga!  We'll keep in touch!"  Rowena called as Helga turned to walk down a different road.

Godric and Rowena continued walking in comfortable silence for a few blocks, Until they reached the road towards the Ravenclaw residence.

"Godric, I've got to go.  Richard will want a break from watching baby Rachel."

"Ok, see you, Rowena!"  Godric was almost happy to see her go, because now he could walk alone to meet Persephone, and not have to explain about her to Rowena.  He wasn't ready to tell anyone about her.

Godric arrived in Persephone's neighborhood a little before three o'clock.  He had planned on just walking around until it was time to knock on her door, but he saw Persephone waiting for him outside.

"Hi there, Persephone!"  Was all Godric could think to say.

"Hey, Godric.  It is such a nice day outside, that I decided to wait out for you."

"Well, I'm glad you did; now I don't have to wait another fifteen minutes to see you."

"You're sweet." She blushed as she said this.

"Come and walk with me a little, I want to show you something." Godric asked.

"Show me what?" Persephone asked, though she knew he wouldn't tell her, yet.

"Not now.  It's a surprise."

            Godric led the way and after some time they began to hold hands, talking and laughing about anything, anything muggle, at least.  

            Godric led Persephone to a magic art show.  This was before wizards knew how to make paintings move and talk.  All they could do was use insanely bright and beautiful colors and paint pictures that looked so real it was like photography, though that technology was a long ways off.  The best part about these wizard pictures was that bright colors and details were not obvious give-aways that magic was involved.  Persephone could enjoy the amazing art and still learn nothing about magic.  

"Godric, I've never seen anything like these before in my life!  How did you know about this art fair?  It wasn't advertised, I would have heard about it!"  

"I know people who know people, Persephone. Besides, I think the painters get shy around large crowds."

            The fair was not crowded.  All the people there were wizards and witches except for Persephone. However, since it took place in an open field, no one would dare use magic so openly on the off chance that a muggle would catch them.  Godric's secret world would remain secret from her a little longer.

Persephone thoroughly enjoyed herself; and because she was having fun, Godric was, too.  

"You are so interesting Persephone.  I've talked with you all day, and yet I can still think of million more things I'd like to say to you."  Godric said as they left the fair and began to walk back toward Persephone's house.

"Really?  Because I feel that just talking to you for eternity wouldn't be completely satisfying."

Godric stopped dead in his tracks.  Did she just say, did she just mean, should I...  his thoughts were racing.  

"Is everything all right?"  Persephone asked, 

"Never better."  Godric said as he gathered up the courage to ask what was on his mind, "Persephone, I would love to kiss you.  Would that be alright?"  

"Yes," she smiled, and looked into expectantly into Godric's eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  

"We should do that again sometime." Persephone said.

"I couldn't agree more."  Godric said, as he leaned in for another.  

            They made their way very slowly back to Persephone's house, as they would stop walking every few steps for another kiss.  However to them it seemed that the walk had been too short.  

            Godric left that turned the corner away from her house feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He had found the perfect girl, the perfect career; everything seemed to be going his way.  

            He turned into a wizard shop that couldn't be seen by muggles.  It sold clothes and accessories. He bought himself a large black wizard hat with a wide brim.  It made him look older, more sophisticated, and even a little smarter.  It was a hat for made for Very Important Wizards.  And Godric felt like a V.I.W.  He was, after all, a founder of what he was sure was going to be the best magic school in England. Godric thought that at this moment, the hat suited him.  And every time after that when he wore this hat, he felt like he did now, as he walked out of that store.  With a kiss on his lips, and a dream in his heart, he felt like the biggest V.I.W. in the world.


	7. Time Passes and Another Kiss

"Hey Sal!  What's up?"  Godric said as he patted Salazar on the back.  

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Salazar replied, though it wasn't an angry reply, he was grateful that Godric seemed to have forgotten their arguments from yesterday. 

"Oh, I don't know, just happy to be alive."  Godric was still thinking about his date with Persephone yesterday.  

Godric and Salazar were seated in Hoggy's Happy Bar, waiting for Rowena and Helga to arrive. Today was when the real business would start.

"Godric, I must comment on your hat.  What were you thinking, man?" Salazar asked.

"You just don't know fashion.  All the V.I.W.s are wearing them.  And I am a founder of the greatest school in the world. That makes me very important." Godric said, pulling his new wizard hat off his head and running his fingers along the brim.

"So you needed a bigger hat?" Salazar joked.

"No just a bigger one, a better one!"  Godric stated as he gently set aside the hat on the table.

Rowena and Helga walked into the bar just then.  Rowena wearing a nice deep blue robe; she was also holding her baby, Rachel.  Helga was wearing a very pretty, peppy shade of yellow.  With her strawberry blonde hair and cheerful face, she looked just like summer.  The four of them had each made an individual pact to try and forget the anger that had resulted yesterday.  Not knowing that the others had done the same each had thought it best to move on for the sake of Hogwarts. 

"Hey boys!" Rowena called.

"Row, you shouldn't bring your baby into the bar!" Godric called to her as he and Salazar moved over to make room for the girls.

"Well, Richard had t work today and it was you two who insisted on having the meeting here.  I think any place else would have worked better." Rowena said sternly.

"Helga, you've never worn that color before."  Salazar shocked everyone by noticing that detail.

"Well, no, I haven't.  But it seemed so cheerful that I thought I needed to wear it to match my mood." Helga said, "Do you like it on me?"

"Oh yes, it looks very nice." Salazar stated, but still in his business like tone. 

"So, Helga, have you talked to your father about that land that he owns?  You know the land by that big lake." Godric said steering the conversation back to business.

"I have. He thinks that a school is an admirable use for the grounds, but he wants to make sure that we give him compensation for it."  Helga said.

"What sort of payment did he have in mind?" Rowena said as she bounced Rachel on her knee.

"Well, he wants to make sure that the land isn't wasted.  He wants the school to become well known and very prestigious.  But besides that, he wants me to understand that my brother Hubert had wanted to build a horseless broom factory on the land as well.  And that business could make profits.  A school really isn't good for turning over money." 

"Well, he's right, but a school is so much more of a noble use for the land than a factory." Salazar said.

"He knows that, I talked to him yesterday about this for quite a long time.  He says that he will let us build our school if we can show him that we have exact plans for the running of it, and for how it will continue after we leave the school.  Plus, he wants to make sure that the Hufflepuff name is used somewhere."

"I think we can handle that." Godric boasted.

"And he wants 700 galleons." Helga said quietly.

"That is quite a lot, but I think it's reasonable.  Money should be the least of our worries." Rowena said before Godric or Salazar could make one of their ruder outbursts. 

"Uh huh, Mr. Warton could help us out maybe, and my family has some money they could donate."

"My family does as well.  Besides, if we have everything worked out, everything but the money, that last part will get taken care of.  It usually does." 

"Alright then, so what will we teach?" Rowena said, pulling out a quill and parchment.

"Transfiguration"

"Potions"

"Herbology"

"Charms"

"History"

"Math"

"Writing"

"No, not the last two." Rowena said, as she took down the suggestions.

"Why not?  Math and writing are always taught in schools." Helga questioned.

"Not in wizard schools. Our school has a specific goal to teach students magic.  We can't have them worrying about reading novels and doing algebra on top of learning spells. In our world, magic is more important than math." Rowena said, "It's unfortunate, because I happen to love math, but I think that those skills will be used in other ways if we teach them correctly."

"Whatever Row, you should be in charge of all the smart stuff." Salazar said lazily.

"Fine, I'll draw up lesson plans for several subjects.  What ahoulf you guys do?"

"I'll design the school.  I think it should be in a castle." Godric said.

"No, better let me do the architectural part.  I think I've got some ideas that could really help us out in the future.  I'll also hire the people to do the construction." Said Salazar.

"Fine, then I'll talk to the right people, and get donations and get people enrolled and stuff." 

"So you get to be the people person?" Helga teased, "What about me?  I'm good with people too."

"You can help me, besides you are already working on getting us the land." Godric said.

So, a year or two passed, and Hogwarts was built.  The castle looked great.  It was big and set atop a hill that overlooks a forest and a lake.  It was beautiful on the inside as well. Every hall seemed to be made of the finest stone carvings and the stained glass windows let in a variety of colors to the twisting halls.  Students had been sent letters telling them that were invited to study to study magic. 

"Why did we have to invite the muggle borns?  I don't think they should be taught.  This should be an upstanding organization with only the best wandering its halls." Salazar said as he looked over the list of the students.  He was with Helga inside Hogwarts castle.  They were both seated on the floor in the middle of the great hall.  The tables and chairs hadn't arrived yet.

"Sal, shut up about that. Blood doesn't matter and besides, we want as many students to fill these splendid halls as possible."  Helga replies, as she peered over his shoulder to have another look at the list.  

Over the last year, Helga and Salazar had grown very close.  Helga's warmth balanced out his sometimes cold demeanor.  

"Anyway, you only have to pick those that you like to live in your house." Helga said, "I really think that was good idea of Godric's.  To give each of us little section of the school just for our own goals."

"Helga, don't talk of Godric right now."

"Are you still upset at him because he got engaged to a muggle?  Salazar he's your best friend.  You need to accept where his heart led him.  Persephone is a very nice girl." 

"He gave up.  He could have married someone better if he had kept looking.  He saw Persephone the minute after we quit our old job."

"Salazar, don't talk like that.  You know that you can't always choose who you fall for." Helga said, but then she added softly "I know that very well."  
  


"What do you mean?  Who did you not choose to love?" Salazar alertly focused his attention on her.

"Salazar, don't make me say it.  I think you should know." Helga turned her head away from him; she was a bright shade of pink.  

"Helga, I love you, too." Salazar whispered.  He lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

She pressed her hand against his and turned to face him. Salazar leaned in toward her and kissed her gently. The second kiss was longer and more passionate, and after that they both forgot everything else in the world. It was only them, in an empty room with a bewitched ceiling above that showed the stars twinkling brightly outside.  


End file.
